There was a time
by GibbsIsMyGod
Summary: She was back. After 6 years she had finally returned. Set after Season 2 final. Jibbs, will eventually be T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**There was a time…**

**Chapter 1 – Surprise**

Jen's POV

I stood up from my seat in the front of MTAC, smoothed out my skirt as I slowly turned around to face my ex-husband. I took a deep breath, steadying my heart rate and preparing myself to see him for the first time in 6 years.

_Has it really been that long? _I thought to myself. It still felt like only yesterday. It still felt so fresh, like it had been only a few days since I had…that I had left. _Would he still be mad? Furious? Betrayed? Hurt?_ I thought. _Would he be pleased to see me, or will he wish me back to London on the first available flight?_

My stomach was in knots and I felt like my heart was in the back of my throat. Six years was a long time, a very long time. Would everything still feel the same between us? Or would it feel like meeting a stranger. _Stop being so immature,_ I silently chided myself. I was acting like a teenager. _I'm his boss, I'm his boss, _I repeated this mantra in my head as I turned around finally coming face to face with him.

"Hello Jethro." I paused, shocked into silence at his appearance; he hadn't changed at all.

He still looked like the man I had married all those years ago. He still had that signature marine hair cut and his rugged good looks, and those eyes. His sparkling blue eyes were still as mesmerizing as I remembered. It took all my self control to remind myself that he wasn't mine anymore, that those eyes were no longer only for me. It still saddened me that we hadn't made it, that it hadn't lasted. We had been so good together, so much in love, in raptures with each other. We complimented each other perfectly, knew what buttons to press and weren't afraid to passionately sort things out. We had been a real family.

But I had to do what was right for me, I still do.

"Should we save the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?" I asked with a cheeky smirk on my face. I was determined not to show how rattled I was by seeing him. Playing coy always worked. I hoped.

Gibbs looked slightly shocked to see me. If he was more so, he was doing a good job at hiding it. He looked me up and down with an approving look on his face, and I couldn't help but to blush slightly.

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen," Gibbs replied, returning the smirk as he looked into my eyes.

I both hated and loved when he did this. He made me feel like the only person in the room, in the building, in the world. When he looked at me with those eyes I felt him catching sight of my soul, something I tried to keep hidden from most people. It worked on him too. When I gazed into his eyes, I could see him, I could see something true. I got lost in his eyes, forgetting that all these years had passed, forgetting the events that lead us to this day, forgetting…

I held his gaze, reminiscing about times when he's eyes only looked at me. Finally it become too much and I had to break the contact. I started to look away slowly, knowing I needed to stop this, but not wanting it to end.

_He wasn't mine anymore. _

Gibbs got the hint and slowly lowered his gaze from my face. He started to shift awkwardly…well as awkward as Gibbs gets, which in comparison to the average person isn't much.

"I'm surprised to see you here Jen," he told me, moving towards me in an effort to exclude the few other people who remained in the room.

"Disappointed?" I questioned. _Please don't be disappointed to see me._

"No, not disappointed," He answered with a soft smile, which was something of a rarity with him. "Just surprised. Last Emily told me you were stationed in England, counter terrorism. She didn't tell me you were reassigned."

"I believe the proper word is promoted," I corrected him. "And Emily wanted to surprise you. You're so difficult to surprise."

"Is Emily here?" Gibbs asked inquisitively. I smiled softly at this, and raised my head to look at him once again.

"Yeah, she's here," I told him. "School doesn't start for another fortnight so she's in my office; she wanted to unpack my things." I shook my head softy. I knew that Emily had an ulterior motive. With her there usually was. She reminded me so much of her father when she did that.

"What?" Gibbs asked. Damn, he had always been able to read me, especially when it came to Emily.

"I think she just wanted to make sure that I didn't bring any baby photos to put in my office," I told him, choosing to omit the last part of my thought. That Emily truly was her father's daughter.

Emily would be so mortified if there was a baby picture of her in my office. She was very private, and she didn't want anyone who might be in my office looking at her picture. Gibbs knew this, and I could see him understanding her motives. Any 16 year girl would be embarrassed to have her baby photo on the wall in her mother's office. Especially when their mother is the head of a federal agency.

I could tell Gibbs was itching to see her but I could also see something else on his face. Fear. After everything that has happened over the last couple of days I could understand Jethro's fearfulness. And I must admit, I was sharing this sentiment. There was no way I was letting Emily out of my sight until I knew Ari was captured. I knew it was my job as Director to remain neutral in the situation, especially given there was no proof. But I couldn't take that chance. Not with my daughter.

"She's safe in my office, Jethro," I told him, wishing to allay the fears I knew were haunting him.

He just shot me a small smile, not needing to say anything.

"I need to grab some files from my office, then you can see Emily and brief me on the situation with Ari," I said, slipping seamlessly back into my role as Director. I started to move towards the MTAC exit; Gibbs cut me off, gently holding me back by the arm. I looked up into his eyes, silently questioning him.

"I have missed you Jen," He all but whispered this into my ear. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and my temperature soared. Why did he have to make this so hard? Why did he have to look at me like that?

"Don't make this any harder for me Jethro," I whispered back. "Please. Let's keep this professional at work." I pleaded with my eyes. I didn't need to be dredging up our personal history. I just wanted to settle into my new job, and get Emily settled into school.

Gibbs nodded his agreement, and slowly released his hold on me. He then proceeded to follow me out of MTAC and down the hall to my office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ok so obviously I don't own NCIS or the characters. This is just for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I was so nervous about posting this fic, so thank you for your kind words.

Enjoy

Hayley

**Chapter 2 – Reunion**

**Gibbs POV**

"Don't make this any harder for me Jethro," She whispered back to me. "Please. Let's keep this professional at work." She looked at me with those eyes, those beautiful green eyes and I couldn't help but agree. I knew this was hard for her, being back here after all these years. When she left I thought she'd never be back. She told me she wouldn't be back. And she'd stayed true to her word; all I had seen of her these past years were photos Emily showed me. I hadn't actually seen her in over 6 years. For 6 years I had missed her daily, especially those eyes. As shocked as I was to see her, I couldn't help but be pleased. And I was determined to see that she remained here. I'd had six long years to reminisce on what had happened. I wouldn't let it happen again. So I nodded my agreement to her terms, and silently followed her out of MTAC and down the hall to her office.

As we approached her office we could hear the muffled sounds of music emanating from the office. I shot Jen a quick look, as if to say 'what is she up to?' Emily was well aware of how to behave when inside the NCIS offices; playing loud music was one of the things she knew not to do.

Jen opened the door to find a red-headed Emily sitting in the far couch with her back to the door. Abby was sitting in the opposite chair; between them was a cd player, emitting something that could only be classified as 'noise'. They were both leaning into each other slightly, deep in conversation. Abby looked as if she'd been crying and Emily was holding her hand. Jen made to move towards them, but I gently grabbed a hold of her arm, shaking my head slightly. I knew they could only be talking about one thing: Kate. Emily and Kate had only met a handful of times but her and Abby had been friends for years, so it made sense that Emily would be trying to comfort her friend. This was not something for us to interrupt. I nodded towards the door, and Jen silently followed me out.

I could wait a little while longer to see Emily. At this moment Abby needed her friend, and I needed to find Ari. With the door now securely shut behind us, Jen turned to face me.

"I don't think I've ever seen Abby cry before," Jen looked saddened by this. She too had known Abby for years, and to see her in such pain…I'm guessing, was a bit of a shock for her.

"Yeah, well she's never had a friend murdered before," I say bluntly. Jen looks at me, shocked by my words and the force behind them.

"I'm not meaning to be callous here Jen, but Kate was my agent." I tell her, emotion riding the waves of my voice. "She was on my team, and now…" I cut myself off, unable to finish that thought. I lower my head, trying to contain my grief but that never works with Jen. She can see straight through me.

She brings a hand up to caress the side of my face.

"I am sorry, Jethro."

Such a simple thing to say, yet it spoke in spades. I brought my hand up and laid it over Jen's, reveling in her warmth and presence. It had been so long since we had been this close. Years. Unwillingly, I lowered my hand taking Jen's with me.

"Jethro, I need my hand back," She whispered. A smile danced across her glistening green eyes, as I reluctantly let go of her hand. Our moment together was interrupted by Abby and Emily practically charging out of the door. Emily ran straight up to me, smiling from ear to ear as she launched herself at me. I enveloped her in a bear hug, just breathing in her presence. We hadn't seen each other in three months. It had been a long three months, with only the twice weekly phone call to comfort us.

"I've missed you Dad," She said this into my chest and I felt…I don't know quite what I felt. I was just overjoyed that my daughter was finally back.

"I've missed you too sweetheart,"

I could see Jen out of the corner of my eye and was shocked to see that this reunion was causing her to tear up. This woman, who I have only seen cry a handful of times was made teary at this father/daughter reunion. Wonders never seize.

Emily had gotten taller since I had seen her last (she now reached just above my shoulder), her hair too had grown. She wore it long with it sitting just above her shoulder blades, her new fringe reminding me of when she was a small child. But the colour remained the same. Still the same burnt auburn red, just like her mothers. If possible, I hugged her tighter at this thought and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She raised her head at this gesture, blue meeting blue as she gazed into my eyes, a contented smile gracing her porcelain face. Another trait of her mothers, her fair skin but the eyes, the eyes were all me.

She stood on her tip toes and leaned forward.

"I knew you were out here," she whispered in my ear. I grinned at this comment.

"How?"

She pulled back from me slightly and looked up at me with the same blue eyes looking at her.

"Gibbs gut feeling" she said this so simply. I laughed at this; she really was becoming more like me. But then there were sometimes when I caught flashes of Jen's personality and attitudes seeping through. Not that that was necessarily bad thing but I think I can only handle one 'Jenny' at a time.

"Daddy," Emily all but whispered to me. I turned my head slightly to the side indicating that I was listening.

"I'm sorry about Kate," As she said this she laid a comforting hand on my cheek, not all that different to the way Jenny had comforted me not five minutes before. And although she had barely known Kate I noticed that her eyes had begun to water. She removed her hand from my cheek to wipe at the stray tear that had managed to escape and streak down her face. It was just like Emily. She possessed so much empathy and compassion for others but I noticed something else in her expression. Fear and relieve.

"What is it Em?" I asked with concern. She took a step away from me as she answered.

"It could have been you."

Her face had paled slightly and her voice quavered. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I only then realized that this had affected her more then I had initially thought. What had happened with Kate had reminded Emily of the very real dangers my job held. And it crushed me, knowing that my job had caused her such upset and trepidation.

"Em.." I started to say.

"Don't." Emily cut me off. "Don't explain it to me Dad. I get, I do. I was just scared for you, that's all."

She gave me a small reassuring smile which I retuned gladly. I knew she understood the risks of my job but it still didn't stop it from affecting her. Yet I was glad that she was able to at least pretend to be okay about it. It meant that this wouldn't continue to haunt her and that she would get over it. I hoped. Her smile increased as something to my right caught her eye. I think it was a bit of a 'moment' for her, having both her parents in the same room for the first time since she was 10 years old.

"Hey Mum,"

"Hey Emmy," Jen responded, her eyes still glistening with joy and happiness, her tone a bit cheeky.

"Mum, please don't call me that." Emily demanded. "My name is Emily or Em. Not Emmy. I am not a child anymore." Her face wore a mixed look of disgust and shock. For some reason she wouldn't allow either of us to call her Emmy anymore. Not since last summer. She claimed she was too old for such a childish nickname. I still call her Emmy sometimes though, I can't help. She's my little girl.

I caught Jen's eye during 'Emmys' speech and we shared a knowing smirk.

"Is that anyone to talk to your mother Emmy," I asked her, keeping a completely straight face.

Emily just looked at me like I'd gone mad. Abby, who had remained quiet till now laughed softly. Em shot her a look. Abby just smiled and shrugged at her. Em turned back to me.

"Dad!"

She shot me a lethal look, not unlike Jens and mine.

"What's the matter Emmy," I teased lightly.

If possible Emily turned redder. Jen couldn't contain herself any longer; she burst into laughter, a sound I had sorely missed. Emily continued to look at us as if we had lost our minds.

"You guys are divorced," she said, in explanation. "That means you can't gang up on me and tease me."

Jen continued to laugh, and my smirk didn't dissipate. Emily through up her arms in defeat.

"Fine, me and Abby are going to her lab. Ok." She turned and grabbed a giggling Abby's hand and stormed from the room. Jen and I shared a look.

"Love you Emmy," we said in unison.

We laughed as we heard Emily down the hall, ranting to Abby about how her parents were insane and mean.

Our laughter started to die down and we were left alone outside Jen's office, both painfully aware of this fact. Jen refused to meet my eyes. Our teasing of Emily had seemed so natural and reminiscent of past times.

"Um, I just need to grab that file," Jen mumbled and quickly walked into her office.

No sooner had she left, she was back, file in hand,

"Ok, let's walk and talk,"

Director mode was back on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Professionalism **

Jen set a brisk pace for Jethro to follow as she marched down the hallway to the set of stairs opposite MTAC. Her head was held high and her body language appeared stiff and in control. Even in high heels, Director Jenny Shepard was a formidable figure who oozed power and demanded the utmost respect. Closely tailing her was her ex-husband and now employee, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. For once he was allowing her to lead, not wanting to overstep his bounds on her first day at NCIS. For anyone else he would not have allowed such a courtesy but Jen was special. Jen was, well, Jen. She was not off the norm, she was strong and capable but still managed to have a softer more passionate side. This side of her, however, was kept well away from prying eyes and only those she truly trusted and loved ever saw this. It was this that made Jethro love her even more. So, he dutifully followed her lead, also carrying a masked expression. To an outsider this couple looked deeply involved with their work, each holding unreadable expressions, neck deep in work it would appear. But to those who knew them their faces held a different story.

Underneath her icy exterior, Jenny Shepard was filled with mixed emotions. Anxiety over starting her new job as Director, fear of failure and for Emily's safety. Excitation at being reunited with Jethro yet also trepidation at what their working together will bring. Sadness for the lost agent she had never met, and an overwhelming sense of dread at having a possible terrorist lose in the city her daughter was currently residing. The outside world saw a projection of her that made her appear aloof and icy yet those who truly knew her knew this was only one side of the coin.

Her return to NCIS had been a shock to most everyone who knew her. Family and friends never thought she would, or could work with Gibbs again. Not after the way things had ended between them, the divorce, custody hearings, Gibbs remarrying not once but twice. But she could handle all of this, because she had Emily. During their divorce and after much fighting, they had both decided that a girl of Emily's age needed to be with her mother the majority of the time. So they had agreed to a split custody of sorts. Emily would live with her mother abroad during the school year and any holidays were spent with her father. And for six years this had worked fine. Sure, both parents missed Emily when she was with the other but they had both had agreed to it. Now with Jen and Emily back in town things would be different.

At least that's what Gibbs was hoping for. He wasn't expecting a miracle and he didn't expect that things would return to the way they were. But he hoped they might be able to get along just a bit better then usual. And of course, he was looking forward to seeing his daughter on a much more frequent basis, something he and Jen still had to discuss. Yet another upside to Jen's reassignment …promotion that is.

"So what are you planning to do Jethro?" Jen asked cutting the companionable silence as they descended the stairs into the bullpen. Her face turned back slightly to look at the man following closely behind her. Gibbs caught up to her before answering.

"I plan on finding Ari Haswari, and no one is getting in the way of that," Gibbs replied looking her directly in the eyes, his expression harsh and determined. "Not even you Jen."

And with that Gibbs overtook a shocked Jenny on the stairs. Jenny's shock at his apparent disregard for her position as Director was momentary.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny's commanding tone shook him back into reality as she came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the staircase. She couldn't believe; she'd been his boss for this then a day and he was already taken advantage of it and disregarding her authority.

This was something both of them would have to get used to. The last time they worked together Gibbs was the Senior Field Agent. Now she was his boss, he silently reminded himself as he came back up the stairs to where Jen was currently standing in all her Directorial glory.

"On the job it is either M'am or Director Shepard." Jenny chastised him. She couldn't believe it. He was already undermining her position and she could not develop a reputation for having a soft spot for her ex-husband. Especially not on her first day.

"Yeah, what about off the job?" Gibbs questioned, his intense gaze making Jen feel warm inside. His eyes spoke volumes. They spoke of hope, regret and above all, love.

"There won't be any 'off the job' Agent Gibbs," came the stony response. They both knew this statement to be inaccurate. Of course there would be 'off the job' moments; they had a daughter who enjoyed both of their companies. Gibbs took what Jenny said to mean there would not be any time when it was just the two of them.

"That's too bad," He said, his expression light and hopeful. "I've missed you Jen."

Jenny's heart leapt up into her throat at this statement. Jethro wasn't much for words and for him to actually admit this…was rare.

"Please," Jenny all but begged. "Don't complicate matters further."

Gibbs realized that this was her attempting to end the conversation. He gave her a slight nod, knowing that this was neither the time nor place to be bringing up the past. He moved to the side and indicating to her to proceed down the stairs.

"Madame Director." Jenny was impressed that he managed to say this without even the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"I still need to be briefed about the Ari Haswari situation," she brought up as the finally finished their descent downstairs.

"We can talk in the car."

"Jethro," Jenny responded exasperated. It was like the whole 'professional at work' conversation hadn't happened.

"What? I need a clean shirt and I have a terrorist to catch. Don't exactly have much time for a 'chat'" Gibbs said as way of explanation.

Jen could only shake her head and continue to follow him to the elevator. As they passed by Gibbs' desk and his team he informed their shocked faces that he would be gone for an hour. Hopefully, Jen thought, I can actually get some information about this case out of him. All she could do was hope.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone

Just to let you know I do plan on adding to this fic but for the moment it appears my muse has gone on holidays I'm trying to get it back but so far no such luck. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up within the fortnight. Fingers crossed!!


End file.
